Outside Perspective
by Winged Element
Summary: We all know what they're like, but what do our favorite devil hunters look like from the outside? Heavily OC centric, mentions of DxN, mild swearing, oneshot


A/N: Hello people! Newcomers and old friends! This is my first oneshot! Woo! This story is kind of a side note to my other tale called Blood and Bullets but of course, you don't have to have read that to understand this. Basically, I wanted to write this particular character's point of view but it would've been irrelevant to the plotline. So! Here you are! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I _do _own Sadie and her father, but not the world she currently resides in.

Outside Perspective

I tried for the umpteenth time to refocus on my book instead of the horrendous stuff coming from the speakers of our truck that my dad insisted was music. There wasn't much outside to entertain me, just hills and trees and little smatterings that couldn't quite be called forests; this left me to my book, not that I minded, demons and magic and out of proportion heroes. It was perfect for the rather introverted early teen that I was; the actions and deeds of the selfless hero were just beginning to take hold of me again when I was disturbed by the sensation of slowing down. I glanced up, there was no way we were close to being home yet…

"Why are we stopping?" I asked my dad, taking this as the perfect opportunity to turn the radio down.

"Look up there." My dad pointed up ahead to a bright red convertible that sat on the shoulder of the road.

"It's a car?" I said, looking at him curiously, what was so special about it.

"We're in the middle of nowhere Sadie, people don't just leave cars like that in the middle of nowhere." I sighed at my father's explanation, the man was just too helpful sometimes, and I just wanted to go home. Yet at the same time, my curiosity was up, I wanted to know why someone would leave such a nice car, even I could tell it was a nice car, if a little beat up. My dad stopped the truck and got out, I followed.

"Dad, seriously, it's just a car, can't we just let it go?" I tried one last ditch effort to get our return trip moving again.

"No one just leaves a car like that on the side of the road Sadie, it won't take long." He repeated, walking up to the red convertible, his boots crunching slightly in the gravel lining the highway. I rolled my eyes but followed what I didn't expect to see were two guys sleeping in said convertible. Two guys with white hair, the one in the driver's side was shirtless and I got a good eyeful of muscled back and shoulder; the one closest to us looked young, maybe four or five years older than me. Either he had used some _really _powerful bleach on his hair or that was natural…

"Excuse me?" my dad said politely, trying to wake the boy in front of us, said teen kept sleeping. I was curious, sure, but there was no reason to disturb this… cute boy's rest.

"Dad, they're asleep, leave them alone." I whispered, my father turned to me.

"What if they've broken down out here? I'm just trying to help. Excuse me." I was about to stop my dad when the white haired boy shuffled, and then opened the _prettiest _ocean blue eyes I'd ever seen. He looked between us for a moment.

"Hello…" he shuffled into a slightly more upright position. "Can I help you?" his voice was slightly rough from sleep but goodness did it sound… No! Bad Sadie! I scolded myself, he's a complete stranger! I turned my attention back to the situation at hand as my father spoke to the boy.

"I was just wondering if you were having car troubles? It's not the best idea to just park your car at the side of the road…" I was trying to avoid staring at the boy and my eyes automatically snapped over to the shirtless backside directly behind him, with a slight blush, I looked to the backseat of the car and then thought that my eyes were going to fall out of my head. I'd been reading too many adventure stories, I was hallucinating… there was _no way _that these strangers had massive swords in their backseat. Yet the longer I looked at them, the more I knew that they were there, my wide eyes slid back over to the males in the car, taking note of a streak of blood on the backside that I refused to be caught staring at.

"Dad…" I whispered.

"Not now Sadie." He said, waving a hand to dismiss me.

"There's no trouble here," the boy said with a small, polite smile "my partner and I just needed to rest our eyes for a while, we've had a long trip."

"Dad…" I tapped his arm, I needed to make sure I wasn't crazy. He ignored me but the boy's blue eyes seemed to know what I was staring at.

"Well, you shouldn't stay out here too long; it's not safe to sleep on the side of the road." My father insisted, the teen continued to smile but I looked a little strained now.

"Thanks, we'll be moving along shortly." He said. I glanced back to the streak of red marring the pale skin of his partner then noticed that it wasn't just a small streak; the man looked like his neck and back had been mauled!

"Dad! His friend is hurt!" I yelped, pointing at the crimson fluid. The teen gave a nearly unnoticeable wince and my dad's eyes widened.

"Oh god! Is he alright?"

"He's fine, he's fine," the boy insisted, waving his left hand in front of himself "it's no big deal, really. He heals quickly." Those blue eyes widened as the teen seemed to want to take those words back.

"Just because he heals quickly does not mean that he shouldn't get treatment… what are those?" my dad had noticed the swords as well. Good. I wasn't hallucinating.

"They're uh… props." The teen lied.

"Props?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip, who did he think he was kidding? "What for?" I was curious now and was _going _to get the truth.

"Young man, what's going on here?" my father asked. The teen glanced back and forth, looking like a cornered animal.

"We're demon hunters." He blurted, I froze and my dad paused before starting to laugh.

"Demon hunters, that's good!"

"I'm serious!" the teen exclaimed. I didn't know what to say to it, was he crazy? Or was he honestly telling the truth?

"Right, now what's actually going on here?" my father didn't believe him for a second, he always had been a very down to earth kind of guy.

"We're on our way back home; we stopped because we needed to sleep after slaying a few devils." The boy was blushing slightly and scratched at his nose.

"Right, of course, you know you could've just said that you were involved in something that you shouldn't be and left it at that." The boy facepalmed at my father's reprimanding. He sighed then and pulled his other arm out from under himself and I found out in an instant why he'd initially left it there.

The limb was covered in tough burgundy hide and navy scales, his fingers and the areas between plates of the armor lit up with pale blue light; it wasn't at all human and I was entranced in an instant. What was this guy?

"I'm not involved in something I shouldn't be. Demon slaying is exactly what I should be doing."

"What the hell did you do to your arm son?" my dad managed to say. I continued to stare; there was no way that these guys were real…

"I didn't do anything, I'm part demon myself, so unless you're asking my partner and I for our services, I'd appreciate it if you'd please leave us alone." The boy's eyes were steely, how he'd managed to sound so polite and so intimidating at the same time astounded me. I had almost gathered my wits again when my dad stuttered

"O-of course." He tugged me along with him, back to our own vehicle, I nearly tripped as I continued to look back at the part demon teen I'd just met, he was looking at the sky with an expression that said 'why me?' when my dad practically stuffed me in the car and then sped off quickly.

"Dad…" I said a few minutes down the road.

"Forget it happened Sadie." My father said, not looking away from the road.

"But dad!"

"No, there are enough crazy people in the world; we don't need to encourage them." I stared at my father in disbelief. He didn't believe them? After the guy's arm? There was _no _way that was faked! I snorted but kept my mouth shut.

-Outside Perspective-

No matter what I did, I just couldn't forget what I'd seen over the weekend, I would've blurted the entire thing to my friend Marlena at school if she hadn't still been on her own vacation. Today was records day so there was no school, maybe these guys were nearby… I pulled my laptop out of my bookbag and began furiously typing at the keys. Demon hunting… white hair… there had to be _something _about them on the internet… after nearly an hour I was beginning to give up hope, until a news article caught my attention, it mentioned a shop called Devil May Cry.

"Nothing to lose." I muttered, punching it in the search bar. To my delight, a location came up, in this very city!

"Imagine that…" I scribbled down the address; it was on the complete opposite side of the city, in one of the more sketchy areas, but still, only an hour or so by bus. After throwing on a hoodie and my beat up converse I dashed out the door, leaving a note to my dad saying I was headed to a library study group.

I was nearly trembling with excitement when I turned down a street and saw an unlit neon sign hung over a shop, titling it Devil May Cry. The name had a certain ring to it when it slid off my tongue. I gathered what courage I could and pushed one of the large double doors open.

The scene that I encountered was _definitely _not what I was expecting to see and it was certainly one that seared itself into my brain where it would remain for the rest of my life. The white haired teen was shirtless, straddling his equally snowy haired partner and both of them had looks of muddled surprise on their faces as they looked at me.

"Who're you?" the older one asked, I was currently trying to rein in the fire in my cheeks, I had thought that they were related or something! Instead I stumbled in on them making out!

"I uh… saw you guys the other day… when you were in your car…" I managed, suddenly thinking back to them in the car and wondering if demon slaying was _really _the reason that they had stopped in the middle of a deserted highway… where no one could see them… The younger white haired male was probably an even brighter red than me but the elder simply held him down tighter in his lap, obviously not wanting their moment to end.

"One moment." He told me, raising that incredibly cool arm. He then turned to the man beneath him, who merely raised a sliver brow. "LET GO OF ME YOU ASS!" the older teen bellowed, punching his partner in the face. The larger guy fumbled for a moment, allowing the smaller male to leap up from the couch.

"Aww c'mon kid, you mean you don't want people knowing that…" I shrieked when the younger drew a gun and fired it at the other man; said man flopped over backwards, blood dripping from two neat holes in his head. The teen ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry," he said "the moron will be up again sooner than I want him to be." He sighed and looked at me "Why exactly are you here? Do you need to hire us or something?" I was at a loss for words so turned on autopilot, blurting out everything as fast as I could.

"I… I… uh, IwascurioussoIlookedyouguysu panddecidedtocomemeetyou!" I bit my lip as soon as it was out, expecting the older boy to be angry.

"You… just wanted to meet us?" he tilted his head, managing to look confused and adorable at the same time.

"Well I mean my dad didn't believe you about the whole demon thing but I've always thought that demons and stuff were really cool and you have proof that they actually exist and your arm was really cool why is it like that?" I spewed out questions as fast as I could and the boy just stared at me for a moment.

"Um… I've always had demonic blood, my arm changed after an accident with a demon…" as he explained I wandered over to his partner, curiosity demanding to be sated. This guy got shot in the head and his partner said he was going to be fine, how did that work? "What are you doing?"

"What about him is he okay? Why isn't he getting up?" aside from the obvious, I thought as I poked a stubbly cheek. Ice blue eyes snapped open and I yelped, the man grinned at me from his upside down position.

"I was wondering how long you were going to play possum." The teen commented as the older male picked the two bullets from his skull. I couldn't help but wince at the sight.

"And I'm wondering how many times you're going to nail me in the skull."

"As long as you continue to be a dumbass." The younger commented as though these arguments were extremely common.

"If you two don't like each other so much why were uh…" I didn't quite know how to phrase the scene I'd seen upon walking into the shop. The older male began laughing.

"It's tough love princess, that and the kid here has a kinky way of biting me all the time…" he winked at me and the teen turned red.

"I don't do it because I want to! It's just convenient 'cause you heal so fast! I get hungry… and… your blood tastes really good…" I stared at them, wide eyed, a realization hitting me.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" I asked "Omigod! That's sooooo cool! Can I see your fangs? Do you have fangs? How come you don't burst into flames in the sunlight? I thought you said you were part demon? Are you part demon and a vampire? Or are you just part vampire? Can you turn into an animal? If you bite him then does that mean…" I was cut off by a hand coming down on my shoulder; the teen was starting to look a little startled by my burst of questions.

"Who princess, take it easy on the twenty questions. Does your dad know you're here?" I paused and then shook my head; the older guy sighed but continued, wiping the blood from his neck and head. "Why don't you give him a call and we can answer your questions while you wait for him to pick you up?" I paused again before giving a hesitant nod.

It was a solid forty five minutes before my dad showed up and dragged me from the shop, in that time I learned that the older man's name was Dante and the teen was Nero. Both of them were part demon, Dante more so than Nero, and Nero had recently been turned into a vampire against his will. I learned of some of the really cool powers they had and amongst other things, that the ruins in the south side of the city were actually the remains of a hellgate. I'd always wondered what they were, and now I knew why details were impossible to find about that thing.

Even as my father was dragging me from the shop and reprimanding me heavily on what I'd done, I was planning a return visit, those guys were awesome, not to mention attractive, even if they were dating each other. Upon my return to school the next day I saw my friend walking into the building.

"Marlena!" I shouted "You would not _believe _what happened to me over the weekend!"

A/N: Yeah, that's it, I just thought it'd be fun to see what a thirteen year old demon fangirl would do upon meeting our favorite heroes, personally, I think I'd be trying to get them to continue with what they'd been doing the moment I walked in *winkwink*

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
